Wedding Bells
by MurdochGirls
Summary: the days leading up to William and Julia's impending nuptials. Jilliam obvi By heatheryourfellowfangirl(tumblr) & nikkiheat16(tumblr)
1. Chapter 1

_We started this a while ago, and I thought it was high time we began posting it. I hope you enjoy, just really want to so 'em tie the knot ASAP so we took that into to our own hands. Remember to favorite and review! (I tried to make it historically accurate as possible)_

_-heather_

5 Days 'till the Wedding

The day was dawning bright and clear over Station House Number Four. Murdoch was already there, having not been able to sleep the previous night. The sun was streaming in his office window, as he tried to concentrate on an old case file. He could hear a loud banging noise come from the front. Brackenreid was arriving for the day. Murdoch closed the file and stood up. Brackenreid always hated when Murdoch was there early. He thought Murdoch was pushing himself too hard.

Murdoch walked out into the main floor and watched silently as Brackenreid checked his pigeonhole for mail. The first of the Constables that worked the day shift were arriving.

"Good morning sir!" he called out into the mostly empty Station house.

"Bloody hell Murdoch! What are you doing here?" Brackenreid shouted as he made his way towards Murdoch.

"I couldn't sleep" he replied, honestly.

"Wedding nerves, me ol' mucker?" Brackenreid said as he slapped his arm teasingly.

"Yes sir." He replied sheepishly.

Brackenreid laughed softly as he made his way to his office, he gestured for Murdoch to follow. Brackenreid took off his hat and coat and gestured with his head for Murdoch to sit down. He sat on the chair facing away from the windows that looked onto the constable's desks.

"Alright, Murdoch, what are you nervous about?" Brackenreid asked as he poured himself a scotch. Murdoch opened his mouth to point out the time but decided against it; it probably wouldn't stop him, and would make the inspector irritable if he tried.

"It's just I've been waiting for so long; I don't want anything to go wrong."

"Look, Murdoch, nothing is going to go wrong."

"I know, sir, it's just…"

"Come on, spit it out."

"It feels like a dream, sir. I feel like I'm going to wake up and she'll still be in Buffalo." He said looking anxious.

"Murdoch, you're here and she's here and you're getting married. Do you want me to pinch you?"

"I don't think that will be necessary sir."

"Well then, get a hold of yourself." He said as he took a large swig of his scotch.

"Sir. Were you like this before your wedding?"

"Well, I can't say I was, but then again, things were a little different for Margaret and I."

"Yes, I suppose."

"Everything going to be fine, Murdoch."

Outside the office, Murdoch could hear Higgins telling off George, for what he couldn't hear. He could also hear the other Constables starting to arrive. Today was just going to be another average day; with files to read and paperwork to fill out.

"I should get back to work." Murdoch said standing up.

"Yes, and quit worrying, everything will be fine."

"Thank you sir. I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. Now, go finish that paper work."

"Yes, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily took the tray of equipment from her assistant and placed it on the workbench. She wiped her hands off on her skirt.

"Julia, it's going to be fine." She said turning to face a pacing Julia. Emily placed her hands on her hips; the way she always did when she wanted people to listen to her.

"I know that but…" Julia said worriedly trailing back off into her own little world.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just...it's finally here."

Emily's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"How's that a bad thing?"

"Oh, no it's not, just after all this time, here we are and, there are so many things that could go wrong and-"

Emily not being able to take the pacing any more, grabbed Julia's shoulders, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"Julia, stop. Nothing is going to happen besides normal wedding things. No-one is going to die or get kidnapped. Now, sit down, you're going to wear a hole in the floor."

Julia sat down heavily at Emily's desk.

"I wasn't worried about that until you brought it up. I've never been so ready for something yet so terrified at the same time."

"Then what's the problem?" Emily asked as she sat down across from her.

"That's the problem, I don't know."

"It's just nerves, It happens to everyone. I'm quite sure the detective is just as nervous. You should talk to him about it, it's no use worrying all by yourself."

"He'll probably just think I'm over-reacting."

"Oh I don't know about, George says he has been pretty tense the last few days."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Now, you have a lot to do today would you like me to come along?"

"Emily, I couldn't ask you that, you have work to day."

"It's dead in here, I don't think I will be needed for quite some time, besides what are friends for?"

"Thank you," Julia said genuinely as she leaned over to hug her.

"Now if you'll give me a few minutes, I'll get cleaned up and we can go."

Julia nodded and Emily stood up and walked off to clean up. While she waited, Julia looked around at the morgue; it hadn't changed much. It was a small comfort. Somehow everything was changing but staying exactly the same; as if the morgue was suspended in time. It was odd.

"Julia, are you alright?"

Emily's voice made her jump and she placed one hand over her heart.

"Yes, I didn't see you there. I was thinking about how after all these years, the morgue hasn't changed much."

"Well, dead bodies don't really notice things."

Julia laughed at the morgue humour. "Yes, I suppose, that's true. Shall we?"

"Yes, let's get going."


	3. Chapter 3

Julia spun around in front of the mirror in the dressmakers, the white lace and silk of the dress flowed gracefully to the floor. The silk and lace sleeves were fitted to her long arms. The lace covered bodice was fitted, showing off her slim frame. The back was done up by, what appeared to be, a long row of pearly buttons, but actually covered a clasp locker to make things easier. The skirt was a full circle that flared out into a short train. Julia smiled at her reflection.

"Come on out and show me how it looks!" Emily called, excitedly.

Julia took a deep breath and pushed back the curtain. She avoided Emily's gaze, feeling suddenly very self-conscious. What if it wasn't nice enough?

"Oh," she heard Emily say softly. Emily walked around her and took the whole thing in. Then, to Julia's dismay, she started laughing. "You going to cause a scandal in a white dress."

Julia rolled her eyes. "I've never cared for the whole widows can't wear white."

"Of course you wouldn't." Emily said putting a hand on Julia's shoulder.

"But how is it?"

"It's beautiful." Emily said fully taking in the dress

"You really think so?"

"Of course. You look stunning. Now let's see what it looks like with the veil on!"

Julia smiled brightly as Emily went over and picked up the long veil that was trimmed with lace. She carried it over to Julia and pinned it into her hair and draped it around her arms. She turned Julia around to face the mirror. Julia let out a little gasp. She giggled a bit and began to twirl around. Emily laughed as she watched Julia spin.

"You seem to be feeling a lot better now.""

"I am."

"You're going to be a beautiful bride, Julia."

"Thank you! I really hope William loves it."

"I don't see how he couldn't."

"What time is it now?"

Checking her watch, Emily told her it was almost three. _'Have we really spent nearly two hours at a dress shop?'_ Emily thought to herself.

"Oh we have to get going so you can try on your dress!"

"My dress?" Emily asked her confused. When she realised what Julia meant, she almost started crying. "You want me to be a bridesmaid?"

"No silly, my maid of honor! You've done so much for me it's the least I can do."

"Oh Julia."

Emily hugged her, tight. Julia returned it wrapping both her arms around the small brunette.

"Wait, what about your sister?"

"Oh Ruby knows. She doesn't mind, she's not able to do it anyway, she's not in town until the day before."

Emily hugged her again.

"Thank you!"

"Come on help me out of this and we can go!"

"Of course."


	4. Chapter 4

Brackenreid looked up from a case report when he heard a knock at the door. He looked up.

"What is it buggerlugs?!"

George walks in the door and stands awkwardly by Brackenreid's desk.

"Well, sir, it's about the detective."

"What about him?"

"Well he hasn't chosen a best man yet has he?"

"Why do want to know, buggerlugs?"

"Well sir… I was wondering if he said anything about that to you. About choosing someone, it is awfully close to the day and-"

"Bloody hell, Crabtree, you want to be best man, don't you?"

"Well sir-"

Brackenreid started laughing and put down his scotch before he dropped it. He could hear Crabtree protesting but he couldn't pay attention. His ribs were beginning to hurt.

"Sir I don't get what so funny."

"You! As best man?! You want to be best man?!"

"Yes, sir, I do."

"How many weddings have you been in?"

"Well none," he admitted begrudgingly. "That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"Well I am quite close with the detective and I do think it's only fair seeing as-"

"Seeing as what?"

"Well I suppose I am younger-"

"Are you saying I'm old," Brackenreid said standing up.

"Not old but-"

"But what? And what makes you think he wants you to be his best man?!"

"Why wouldn't he want me to be his best man?"

"Well same goes for me."

"Well, sir, consider the competition officially started."

Murdoch, hearing the commotion in Brackenreid's office, wearily got up from his work and walked over to see what was going on.

"Sir, George, is everything alright?"

"Crabtree why don't you tell him what's going on?"

"It's not important, sir."

"Why don't you let him decide that?"

"Well, I was just wondering how the preparations are going," George lied, slightly embarrassed.

"Tell the truth buggerlugs."

" What's that, Higgins," George called although Higgins hadn't said anything. "Sorry, sirs."

George quickly backed out the door. Murdoch stood there, extremely confused. Brackenreid muttered something under his breath and sat back down.

"What was all that about?"

"He's wondering if you had picked a best man," Brackenreid explained.

"Yes, of course."

"And have you?"

"Well not as of yet."

"Bloody hell Murdoch, your wedding is in five days."

"I know. To be honest, sir, I don't know who to choose."

"Well did you have any ideas?"

"You or George, sir." Murdoch admitted. "It's a tough decision and I was contemplating asking both of you."

"Both of us. That's a bit unorthodox, Murdoch."

"I know, sir."

Murdoch sat down and looked at the Inspector. He was feeling a bit anxious. Brackenreid took a sip of his scotch.

"But it is your wedding."

"So, will you agree?"

"Of course I will."

Murdoch's face broke into a smile and he shook the Inspector's hand.

"Thank you sir."

"Don't mention it. Crabtree! Get in here!"

Crabtree took his time, not wanting to face another inquisition.

"Yes sirs?" He said as he walked hesitantly through the door of the inspector's office.

"George," Murdoch started, "How would you like to be my best man along with the Inspector?"

"Really sir?"

William nodded, with smile on his face. George smiled too and, without warning, wrapped his arms around Murdoch.

"Thank you sir." George said as he pulled away. "You won't be let down."

"I know I won't, George. Now, back to work."

George left after one final look at his two superiors with a grin firmly in place on his face.

_I'll try to update on the 18th of October, perhaps earlier _


	5. Chapter 5

_So I caved, (big surprise) here is chapter 5. I hope you like it! Don't forget to review and favorite! Chapter Six will be posted either later tonight or later in the week! I really hope you like it so far. And yes it was considered scandalous for widows to wear pure white, but Julia obviously isn't one for being told what to do._

_-heather_

Emily looked in the mirror at the dress that was being fitted to her. She pondered how Julia had managed this so quickly, then realized that Julia must have been planning this for a while. The dress itself was dark greyish-blue with puff shoulders. It had white buttons on the front from the beginning of her torso up to her collarbone, coming up into a neck that was the same color as the sleeve caps. The neck was to be held together with a silver brooch. The skirt was full with black lace hemming along the bottom, as were the cuffs on the sleeves. The fabric felt soft under her fingers. She tried to stay as still as she could while the seamstress was putting pins in so they could make alterations.

Julia was sitting a little ways behind Emily, she was smiling.

"This is so exciting Julia!"

"You like beautiful, Emily."

"This is so kind of you."

"Nonsense. It was the least I could do."

"But will it be ready in time?"

"The seamstress only has to make a few very small alterations. It'll be perfect, Emily."

"Alright I'm finished for now" the seamstress said standing up.

Emily smiled and fought to keep the tears at bay. She hugged Julia, again. Briefly before disappearing back into the changing room.

"The dress will be ready for final fitting in two days." The seamstress said as she followed Emily back to the change rooms so she could help her out of the dress.

Julia smiled. Everything was starting to come together. Right in time. She didn't know why she had gotten so nervous. She was finally starting the life she began dreaming about all those years ago and she couldn't wait.

Emily came out of the dressing room followed by the seamstress who had the dress folded over arms still smiling and it was infectious; soon Julia was smiling brightly too. Julia stood up and collected her things.

"Now that, that's out of the way we should really get going. I have a dinner date with the detective tonight and I am quite sure you have some paper work to do."

Emily made a face. "Don't remind me."

"Shall we?"

The two women linked arms and made their way out of the shop.


	6. Chapter 6

_I just revised that last nights chapter didn't post at all! well here is chapter six to make up for that. And to make up for the fact that chapter five is so short. i hope you are still enjoying the story! Remember to favorite and review!_

_-heather_

Julia entered the Station House still quite elated. She was hungry though; all the excitement had left her with no time to eat. She made her way to Murdoch's office.

"Hello, George!" She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh Dr, Ogden! Have you heard the news?"

"What news George?"

"The detective has asked both the Inspector and I to be his best man."

"Both of you? Congratulations."

She couldn't offer any explanation besides she felt like it, she hugged him. She felt him hesitate for a second before he returned it. She heard footsteps stop behind her. She let George go and turned around still smiling.

"Julia, you seem very happy," Murdoch commented.

"I suppose I am!" She said making her way towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips before hugging him.

"I'm assuming your dress fitting went well," he said as they broke apart.

"It did! Are you ready to go now?"

"Yes."

Julia beamed at him. "Than shall we go. Good evening, George."

Julia and William linked arms and walked out. It was starting to get slightly dark and a chill was coming into the air. Julia shivered and leaned closer into Murdoch's side. Murdoch wrapped his arm around Julia. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Where would you like to go?" Julia asked

"Well I prepared a picnic for us, we could just stop but my boarding house and pick it up."

"A picnic? How delightful."

Julia smiled. They began to walk arm in arm. They were both so happy. It was a cloudless evening. The sun was slowly starting to set and there was a soft breeze blowing through the leaves in the tall trees. It truly was beautiful. There was a sweet scent of wildflowers in the air. They soon arrived at William's boarding house.

"I'll just be a minute Julia." Murdoch said untangling himself from her.

He kissed her lightly on the lips then went inside. She tightened her jacket around herself. It really was a beautiful evening. She could hear the faint sound of a carriage bumping over the cobblestones the next street over. Just then William walked out the door with a bright smile on his face, carrying a picnic basket. Julia looked up at the falling leaves and took a deep breath. The wedding was really happening. It had been a long time coming. They would start the beginning of the rest of their lives together.

"Are you ready, Julia?" William asked standing behind her.

"Quite!" She said linking her arm through his.

They began to walk enjoying each other's company even though much wasn't said. They didn't need to say anything; just being side by side was enough. Today she was content; something she hadn't been in a long time. Not since what happened with the inspector.

They reached the park just as the colours of the sunset started appearing in the sky. The gas lights were beginning to come on. The park was quiet, as far as Julia could tell, they were the only ones there.

"Here looks like a fine spot." She said as they approached the tree where they had so many nights ago had a picnic in the early stages of their relationship.

That night still gave her chills from that scandalous encounter. She remembered that she had never fulfilled her promise of continuing that night. She sat under the boughs of the tree and rested her head against the bark. She smiled as William set about unpacking the picnic basket.

"May I ask, what prompted a picnic, William?" Julia asked leaning forward hugging her legs to her chest.

"I didn't fancy spending an evening cooped up in a restaurant… Where I couldn't do this." he leaned forward and kissed her. Julia began to kiss him back running her fingers through his hair. After a while they pulled away so they could breathe.

"Well yes, there is that…" Julia whispered. Murdoch grinned and started taking the food from the basket.

"I hope you still like peanut butter and jelly."

"I do. This certainly is different without the absinthe," Julia remarked teasingly.

"Well, I think I've had enough absinthe for a lifetime," Murdoch admitted.

Julia laughed and took a bite from her sandwich.

As the hours passed they talked a lot about everything; the wedding, the future, work, everything. She didn't want to go, spend time without him, but she still had work the next day and she needed sleep and so did he. Being a true gentleman, he walked her to her door.

"Goodnight Julia." he said bending down to kiss her. It was short but, oh so, sweet. He pulled away and gently touched his forehead to hers. She smiled and bit her lip gently.

"Goodnight, William" she replied giving him one last kiss. The wedding couldn't come fast enough for either of them.

Julia smiled as she unlocked her front door and let herself in.


	7. Author's Note

_Hey nerds,_

_Sorry I have not updated in a while, but school has just been crazy lately and I have a lot of stuff to handle atm (family stuff), so I hope to have the next chapter edited and posted before too long. Thanks for holding in there! _

_-heather_


	8. Chapter 7

_One thousand apologise for waiting so long for this update. School has been insane so I have had no time to edit, as well as a general lack of motivation to do more than go to school, eat, then sleep. I love you all, thank you for holding on for so long._

_-heather _

2 days later

Chapter Seven: 3 Days 'till the Wedding

George tugged the end of his tunic and knocked on the Detective's door. He heard Murdoch tell him come in and he did as he was told, case file in hand.

"Ah, George, what have you?" Murdoch asked.

"Well, I have the file you wanted and…...Well, sir, as one of your best men I feel it's my duty to mention your bachelor party."

Murdoch cringed slightly.

"What is it George?"

"Nothing too fancy or outrageous. Just some drinks with lads and the Inspector."

"I see."

George stayed silent and stared at the Detective with hope written all over his face. Murdoch sat thinking for a moment. He relented with a sigh.

"Alright, George."

"Thank you sir! You won't be let down!"

Murdoch gave George a wary smile as he went to tell the inspector. He was so happy he almost entered Brackenreid's office without knocking but he remembered at the last second. Brackenreid told him to enter.

"What is it Crabtree?" he said sipping from his scotch; George told him Murdoch agreed to the bachelor party.

"Bloody hell, I wasn't expecting that."

"Neither was I sir."

"Right, buggerlugs, we'll plan later?"

George nodded and returned to work.

George, along with the Inspector and the Detective's approval, had planned the Bachelor party for two nights later. It wasn't going to be a huge affair just a drink or two at the local pub. Even then, Murdoch was worried something was going to go wrong.

"George, it is just the lads from the station, isn't it?" Murdoch asked for what George thought was the hundredth time.

"Yes sir."

"Alright, George, I don't want any surprises."

George rolled his eyes. He said that about a hundred times too. It's not like George was planning anything. Or was he? No he really wasn't. It was Higgins he was worried about. Higgins never stuck to the plan. Ever.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Dr. Grace made her way over to the asylum. She and Julia had a lot of last minute wedding preparations to go over and they needed to pick up their dresses. She knocked on the door frame of Julia's office and entered anyway without waiting for acknowledgement. Julia was sitting at her desk going through a file for a new patient. She looked a little stressed out. Julia looked up as Dr. Grace approached her.

"Emily," Julia said a little surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember? We need to pick up the dresses, confirm the flowers, double check when your sister is arriving-"

"Oh yes! I just….."

"It's okay Julia."

Julia sighed and then took a deep breath. She closed the patient file and re-organized her desk.

"What time is it?" Julia asked, standing up.

"One," Emily answered looking at her pocket watch, as she retrieved Julia's coat from the stand.

"Good it's my afternoon off today." Julia said taking the coat from Emily and sliding it on, pulling her hair from under the collar, she retrieved her hat from the stand and pinned it into her hair, and grabbed her bag.

Their first stop was to the florists to confirm that all the flowers would be delivered on time at the time and then it was on to the dress shops.

In the florists Julia and Emily entered the door they were hit by the pleasant smell of fresh flowers. Emily started wandering and smelling all the different flowers while Julia went to the counter and rang the bell for the florist. A small, plump, middle aged woman came out from the back room and smiled at Julia.

"Yes, dear, what can I help you with?"

Emily approached the desk and stood beside Julia.

"We are here to confirm the flowers for my wedding." Julia said brightly.

"Ah yes, certainly. And your name? The woman asked.

"Doctor Julia Ogden."

"Yes, Just let me check my logs. Won't be a moment."

The woman made her way into the back room. Julia began tapping her nails nervously on the counter.

"Julia, are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes. Why?" She asked and then realised she was tapping. She stopped.

"Julia, you can tell me, I'm your maid of honour, and your friend, I'm here for you."

"I just….Everything has to be perfect; I deserve to have something go right without everything coming crashing down like it always does. This is my one chance at happily ever after. And I know something is bound to happen. It always does."

Emily placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Julia, everything is going to be fine. You're going to get married to one of the finest men to ever walk the earth and you're going to have a happy life. Alright? Trust me, Julia."

Julia nodded but didn't have time to say anything as they florist emerged from the back, holding a clipboard.

"Yes, your order will be dropped off on June 4th at ten in the morning."

"Excellent," Julia exclaimed with a wide smile on her face.

"You just need to sign right here." The lady said handing Julia the clipboard and a pen.

Julia took them and quickly signed her name in her neat and fancy script. Emily smiled. One piece of Julia's happy ever after was falling into place. They exited the shop arm in arm and made their way through town to the dress shop to pick up Julia's wedding dress.


	10. Chapter 9

Emily made her way to the Station House, carrying some lab reports. She went to walk in, but quickly stopped herself and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Murdoch called

.Emily walked in the door and approached the detective's desk.

"Ah, I see you remembered to knock this time."

"Yes… I have those lab reports you asked for." Emily said ignoring his comment.

He stonds up to take them from her, hesitated and sat back down.

"Is there something wrong, detective?" She asks.

He hesitated. "Are you planning on organising a bachelorette party, doctor?"

"Yes. Why?"

"No reason," he replied sitting down. "I was simply curious."

"Of course, good day."

Emily exited Murdoch's office. She had a bachelorette party to plan.


End file.
